femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
16 Minutes of Fame
|season=2 |number=1 |image=File:16 Minutes of Fame title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 25, 2012 |writer=Richard Hollis |director=Robert Meyer Burnett |previous=Visions, Part 2 |next=Gun Twisted }}"16 Minutes of Fame" is the first episode of the 2nd season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot ''Big Brother'' meets Ten Little Indians in a reality show house in which the iconic contestants are being rapidly eliminated from the game...literally. Synopsis Notes Quotes :Lilith: Welcome to The Hot House, where six celebrities with, shall we say, complicated histories live together in peace and harmony and resolve their issues like intelligent adults. Oh, that doesn't sound like much fun, does it? Perhaps rats on a sinking ship would be a much more accurate metaphor? Rats without access to cell phones or the internet. No windows, and all the doors sealed shut, under lock and key, as it were. And we, the lucky viewers, get to watch them interact 24-7, as they try and figure out their, oh, so fascinating dilemmas. Unlike some other Reality TV shows, no one in this house was meant to get voted off. However, in the end, most of them did get eliminated. Where did it all go wrong? Perhaps we should start by meeting our housemates. Tina Hendricks. Famous for, well, being famous. Her father runs a movie studio, so she has access to all the A-list parties. Her line of face creams and body scrubs, Tina's Essence, was selling well, but her true claim to fame was – oh, you guessed it. A love tape. Lucky Starr. Cute, isn't he? With a velvet voice to go with that adorable face. Third runner up on Superstar USA. Lucky's debut album dropped last Spring, then kept on dropping to the bottom of the charts. Rumor has it Lucky was the one who leaked his one-night stand with Tina online. A guy's gotta do what he can to stay in the public eye. Roger Reynolds, star of another popular reality show called The Catch. Roger caused quite a scandal when he proposed to not one, but two women in the show's finale. And no, he's not Mormon, just indecisive. Roger was engaged again, three weeks later, to Tina. But they're no longer together. Bebe. No last name; just Bebe. She's our resident party girl. Mouthy, obnoxious, and rarely sober. In other words, a hero to millions with more Twitter followers than Charlie Sheen and Ashton K combined. And also the reason why Tina and Roger are no longer an item. Pecs, trainer to the stars and half of the world's passionate love story. The other half being himself. And there's a long waiting list for Pecs' services, known as Celebrity Boot Camp. Because he's known for his killer workout, bound to get any Hollywood starlet back in shape. And finally, Angel Tomlin, the serious actress. The artist with the single-minded goal to win an Oscar before she turns 30. She has a way to go. Her last credit was Eat and Run, a direct-to-DVD zombie movie that you may have had the good fortune to miss. So she's a little bit anxious to up her game. And to do that, an actress's first priority must be getting back into tip-top shape. You got all that? Good. Because things are really starting to heat up in The Hot House. :Lilith: Angel was right about one thing. Bebe is about to become more famous than ever, now that she has stolen Angel's juicy role as the lone survivor of a crazed killer. As for Angel, well, she's learned the difference between fame and infamy. Life is such a bitch that way. There's already a film about her in the works, and rumor has it Natalie Portman is ready to kill for the part. Perhaps she'll get another Oscar, or maybe that honor will go to her makeup artist. Cast Episode Cast *Gigi Feshold as Bebe *Scheana Marie as Angel Tomlin *Joel Rush as Pecs *Joe Slaughter as Roger Reynolds *Tobi Rodriguez as Lucky Starr *Michael Mansini as Chris Gunden *Tiffany Tynes as Tina Hendricks *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith Episode Crew *Directed by Robert Meyer Burnett *Written by Richard Hollis *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner, Darin Scott and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Sari Knight and Mandi Sherman *Film Editor - Robert Meyer Burnett *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Set Decorators - Karen Marquis and Chris Scharffenberg Makeup Department *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Andrea Edmondson - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Malorie Folino - Assistant Property Master *Alex Gabel - On-Set Dresser *Matt Hausmann - Leadman *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Set Dresser Sound Department *Matt D. Hall - Sound Editor *Michael J. McDonald - Re-recording Mixer *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Supervisor Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Fazal Khan - Best Boy Grip *Steven A. Lundgren - Gaffer *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Supervisor *Allison Pokladowski - Set Costumer Casting Department *Morgan Redfield Smith - Casting Assistant Editorial Department *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Brent Wheeler - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1945609/ 16 Minutes of Fame] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2012/06/03/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-201-16-minutes-of-fame/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 201 – 16 Minutes of Fame] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-16-minutes-of-fame/433597 16 Minutes of Fame] at Video Detective Gallery File:Lilith welcomes you to The Hot House.gif|Lilith welcomes you to The Hot House File:Lilith takes you on a tour of The Hot House.gif|Lilith takes you on a tour of The Hot House File:Lilith reminds you to watch the celebrities interact 24 hours a day.gif|Lilith reminds you to watch the celebrities interact 24 hours a day File:Lilith states that almost all of the celebrities got eliminated.gif|Lilith states that almost all of the celebrities got eliminated File:Tina Hendricks.jpg|Tina Hendricks File:Lucky Starr.jpg|Lucky Starr File:Roger Reynolds.jpg|Roger Reynolds File:Bebe.jpg|Bebe File:Pecs.jpg|Pecs File:Angel Tomlin.jpg|Angel Tomlin File:Angel Tomlin gets burned alive by Bebe.gif|Angel Tomlin gets burned alive by Bebe File:Lilith dressed in red.jpg|Lilith in a red dress File:Lilith in a front view.jpg|Lilith dressed in red from a front view File:Angel Tomlin with half her face burned.jpg|Angel Tomlin with half her face burned File:Angel Tomlin in police custody.jpg|Angel Tomlin in police custody File:Angel Tomlin being photographed in prison.gif|Angel Tomlin being photographed in prison Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes